1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and in particular to a slot-in loading type disc player which has no tray. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc release apparatus for a disc player, in which the disc release apparatus serves to separate a guide member from a disc transferred to a chucking position by the guide member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a disc drive records information on or reproduces information from a disc such as a compact disc (CD), a CD-ROM, a digital video disc (DVD), a DVD-ROM or the like and has a loading apparatus for loading a disc into a position for recording information on or reproducing information from the disc. A disc introduced into a disc player is loaded on a turntable and then clamped by a chucking unit, thereby being rotatable. Then, while the disc is rotating on the turntable, an optical pickup records information on or reproduces information from the disc while moving in the radial direction of the disc.
In order for a disc to be introduced into a disc player so that the optical pickup can record information on or reproduce information from the disc in the above-mentioned manner, it is necessary to position the disc so that it is rotatable on the turntable. Therefore, after the disc has arrived at the chucking position, it is necessary to separate the guide member for guiding the disc to the chucking position from the disc by a predetermined distance.
However, such a conventional disc release apparatus has a problem in that because various components in the disc release apparatus should be linked with each other so as to separate the guide member from a disc, the power loss is very high when separating the guide member from the disc and a malfunction may be caused. In addition, because such a disc release apparatus is very complicated in construction and has a great number of components, it disturbs the miniaturization of a disc player employing such a disc release apparatus.